CpS
CpS is short for cookies per second, and represents the number of cookies earned for every second of game play. CpS is one of the most important values in Cookie Clicker. The more CpS you have, the quicker you can buy upgrades and buildings. CpS calculation Almost all percentage increases are multiplicative and independent instead of additive, with the exception of Easter eggs. To calculate the total CpS, first add together the CpS values for all buildings (see the Buildings article for details). If you have the "egg" upgrade, add 9 to this total. This is the base CpS. The base CpS is then multiplied by several multipliers, one after the other: # First is the [[Prestige|'Prestige']]' bonus'. Each Prestige level is worth 1%, once Prestige has been fully unlocked. #*The Dragon God aura multiplies this bonus by an extra 1.05, with Reality Bending adding 0.005%. #*Lucky digit, Lucky number, and Lucky payout heavenly upgrades multiply the bonus by 1.01 each #*Pantheon god Dotjeiss multiplies the bonus by 0.7/0.8/0.9 # Next are the Minigame effects from the Garden and the Grimoire # Next Heralds gives +1% CpS for each patreon supporter # Next are the cookie upgrades. Each cookie multiplies independently, so with 5 cookies at 2% each, the multiplier is 1.025. #*The Starlove heavenly upgrade increases Valentine's cookies from 2% to 3%. #*Pantheon God Selebrak makes Valentine's cookies 30%/20%/10% more powerful # Next are the [[Grandmapocalypse|'Grandmapocalypse']]' upgrades': Specialized chocolate chips (1%), Designer cocoa beans (2%), Underworld ovens (3%), Exotic nuts (4%), and Arcane sugar (5%), multiplied independently. # Next are the [[Santa|'Santa']]' upgrades': Increased merriness (15%), Improved jolliness (15%), A lump of coal (1%), An itchy sweater (1%), Santa's dominion (20%), and Santa's legacy, which is worth 3% per Santa level, maxing out at 45%. All of these are multiplied independently. # Next are the [[Upgrades#Fortune_Upgrades|'Fortune upgrades']]: Fortune #100 (1%), Fortune #101 (7%) # Next are the following Pantheon effects: #*Holobore, +15/10/5% CpS #*Vomitrax, -7/5/2% CpS #*Cyclius, Fluctuating CpS bonus reaching +15% with effect cycling over 3/12/24 hours #*Muridal, -3/2/1% CpS #*Jeremy, +10/6/3% CpS # Next is Santas legacy, which boosts CpS by 3% per Santa level to a maximum of 45% # Next are the kitten upgrades. See Milk for calculation details. # Next is the Easter egg bonus. These are unique in that they are additive with each other (but still multiplied separately from other upgrades). The 12 common eggs each carry a 1% bonus, and the Century egg is variable from 0% to 10% (see its page for details). The final multiplier with all eggs is therefore between 1.12 and 1.22. # Next is the effect of Sugar Baking: 1% for every unspent sugar lump, capped at 100. # Next are the Dragon auras: Radiant Appetite multiplies production by 2, Dragon's Fortune multiplies production by 1.23 for each Golden Cookie on screen, Reality Bending adds 0.2 to the Radiant appetite multiplier, and 0.123 to the Dragon's Fortune multiplier. # If your bakery name is Orteil, production is multiplied by 0.99, and if it is Ortiel, 0.98. These are not case sensitive. # The Wrinkler multiplier is equal to -5% times the number of Wrinklers on your Big Cookie, so if you have 5 wrinklers, you have a -25% bonus (multiplier of 0.75). This maxes out at 12 wrinklers, for a -60% multiplier. (However, see the Wrinkler section for why wrinklers are actually quite good.) # If the Elder Covenant is active, production is multiplied by 0.95. # If the [[Live upgrades#Switches|'Golden switch']] is active, production is multiplied by at least 1.5. With Residual Luck, each of the following golden cookie upgrades adds 0.1 to the multiplier: Get lucky, Lucky day, Serendipity, Golden goose egg, Heavenly luck, Lasting fortune, Decisive fate, Lucky digit, Lucky number and Lucky payout. # If the [[Upgrades#Switches|'Shimmering Veil']] is on, production is multiplied by 1.5, or 1.6 with reinforced membrane # If you're currently experiencing any Buffs, they provide an additional multiplier. #*Golden Cookie Buffs: #** Frenzy is 7x #** Dragon Harvest is 15x #** Building specials are +10% per building of the selected type #* Wrath Cookie Buffs: #** Elder Frenzy is 666x #** Clot is 0.5x. #** Cursed finger is 0x, but increases the cookies per click #** Building debuffs are 1 / (1 + .1 per building of the selected type) #* Godzamok sale buff Devastation is +1/0.5/0.25% per building sold #* Sugar Frenzy is 3x Multiplying together all of these bonuses gives you the "multiplier" number seen on the Stats page. Multiplying the base CpS by the multiplier gives you the final "Cookies per second" number seen on the Stats page. Achievements Category:Gameplay